His princess
by LogicalGoth
Summary: Ryoma and Sakuno's relationship  and how it began. Sorry for the summary i suck at it, plus i wasn't the original owner of the story sorry. :p please review before you read this story know that i am the new owner Kawaiblossom94 let me continue it. On hold
1. I

I don't own Prince of tennis. No matter how much i want to.

please review :) !!1

"A-ano, Ryoma-kun," she stuttered, keeping her head low. "I…I want to play a tennis match with you." At the sound of the word tennis, the cat-eyed boy turned all his attention to the pig-tailed girl. She looked up and smiled sweetly. He blushed. He loved Sakuno's warm smile, but he would tell himself that he wasn't in love with her, even if it was smacking him in the head. "Alright, if you think you can beat me," he said and flashed his trademark smirk at her. Sakuno blushed so hard; you could've sworn that it looked like they painted her face the deepest color of red. "O-okay. How about we play the match now?" she asked. "Alright then, but let's make things a little interesting. The loser has to buy Ponta for the winner. Or buy something they want to eat, or whatever, just as long as it has to do with food. I'm hungry," he said sounding as if this was going to bore him to sleep. "Hai," said Sakuno. They walked together to the tennis courts and put down their stuff at a bench. Ryoma took out two rackets from his tennis bag and then handed one to Sakuno. "You serve," he said before walking away. Sakuno walked over to her side of the court and took the small ball in her hands. She started bouncing the ball and waited for Ryoma to get to his side of the court. "I'm ready," he called out. Sakuno gave an approving nod and threw the ball up into the air and smacked the ball with the center of her racket. Ryoma flinched. _Since when could SHE do that?!? _Thought Ryoma. And since he was lost in thought, Sakuno scored. He pulled himself together and got the ball and served his infamous Twist serve. Sakuno hadn't watched his games for nothing. She could practically hit that in her sleep now. She yawned and turned her body to her left, dodging with ease. Then she put her racket to her right and hit the ball. Ryoma was speechless. Could this girl seriously be the Ryuzaki Sakuno he knew? No way, she was too good. Ryoma dashed to the ball Sakuno just returned, and then he smacked the ball. It went out. He took a deep breath and sighed. "I quit Ryuzaki. Looks like you improved since the last time we played." Sakuno blushed and then shifted her gaze to the setting sun. "Ryoma-kun, you don't have to buy me anything. Why don't you just come over to my place, and you can eat dinner. I'm sure oba-san won't mind. Besides, she's out of town for the remainder of the week." Ryoma looked at her and smiled. "I think I have a better idea." Ryoma ran up to her and took her wrist. Then he turned his back on her and ran straight to the Echizen residence, dragging Sakuno along with him. "Taidama!" he called out as he opened the door. Nanako ran straight up to Ryoma and welcomed him home. "Oh my, who's this pretty young girl?" she asked as she looked curiously over at Sakuno. "This is Ryuzaki Sakuno, the coach's granddaughter," said Ryoma. "Well in that case, why don't you stay for dinner? I'll call your grandmother to inform her that you will be here," she said as she smiled sweetly. Nanjiro was sitting on the sofa listening in on their conversation. _So he's finally reached that age_ he thought to himself, smiling. Ryoma still hadn't let go of her wrist. In fact, he was holding her hand. He dashed up to his room, dragging poor Sakuno along with him, again. He closed the door behind him and walked up to his bed. Karupin lay there, curled up in a ball. As soon as Ryoma plopped himself on the bed, Karupin screeched, and then calmed down when he saw who it was. Ryoma stroked Karupin until they both fell asleep. Sakuno watched the sleeping prince and she smiled. She stood there at the door, and got sleepy of just watching Ryoma sleep. She walked down next to his bed and lay on the floor. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep until she heard Ryoma waking her up for dinner. She flung her eyes open, looking rather shocked to be hearing his voice.

He looked into her heart-melting chocolaty eyes, and she was looking into his golden-honey eyes. They stayed like that for what seemed liked forever, and helped her up when they both got to their senses. Sakuno and Ryoma walked downstairs together and ate quietly neither of them saying a word. Sakuno thanked Nanako for the meal, and when she was about to leave it looked like it had snowed. It was too deep for her to walk home at night, so she had no choice but to sleepover at the Echizen household. Where Ryoma Echizen, the prince of tennis lived. Ryoma and Sakuno had to share the room, and Ryoma didn't look too thrilled about that (but he was way too happy for his liking on the inside). Ryoma took out a sleeping mat and laid it on the floor next to his bed. "You sleep on my bed tonight. I'll sleep on the floor," he said. "I-I can't do that. This is your bed Ryoma-kun. It'd be rude if I took..." was all she had time to say. She had been cut off by something soft on her lips. It had taken her a couple of seconds to realize what was happening. Ryoma was kissing HER. Ryoma put his arms around her waist, and then she slowly put her arms around his neck, one hand running fingers through his hair. Then, Ryoma bit her lower lit gently and forced in his tongue. It felt so damn good, that they could've stayed like that forever. Unfortunately for them, they were running out of air, and they pulled away. Sakuno was blushing the deepest shade of red, and Ryoma was blushing as well. Sakuno started to say something, but Ryoma pressed his finger to her lips. "Ryuzaki, I've always wanted to tell you that…I sort of….kind of….l-loved you," he said in a voice that was barely more than a whisper. Sakuno managed to remove his finger and said, "I did too Ryoma-kun." He plopped down on the bed, taking her down with him, and fell asleep. He had his arms wrapped around her waist; she had her face buried in his chest. Nanako opened the door to give Sakuno clothes for the morning, and she smiled at what she saw.


	2. II

**I do not own Prince of tennis or the actual story plot. I am the new owner in which Kawaiblossom assigned this story to. But please tell me what you think anyway.  
**

Sakuno shifted in Ryoma's arms. Ryoma opened one eye. _Morning already_ he thought. He slowly moved away from Sakuno and laid her in a comfortable position. But as soon as Ryoma made his way to the door, Sakuno awoke her eyes chocolate eyes watery. She sat up looking around. Then she saw him. "Ohayou Ryoma-kun," she said cheerfully. He smiled. "Good morning Ryuzaki." Nanako came bursting through the door, looking very tired. "Sakuno-san, I need to talk to you in private." She looked at Ryoma. "Unless you want Ryoma-san to stay here and…you'll find out."

"Oh…I see. So, my oba-san doesn't trust me alone and she wants me to stay here with you guys?" asked Sakuno, puzzled. She'd stayed alone before, why was this time any different. "Well, apparently, she's going to be gone longer than she expected, so she asked me if it is okay if you can stay here," said Nanako. Ryoma choked. "You're saying that she's staying here…with us...with HIM," he said pointing to his father. "Don't worry Ryoma-kun. How bad can it be?" asked Sakuno. "Really bad," replied Ryoma, looking at the slumped figure of his father, reading a magazine.

Three weeks later…

"Take that!!!"

"Right back at 'cha!"

Sakuno and Nanjiro were playing a tennis match. Ryoma looked at Sakuno. She was burning red, and she was drenched in sweat. His father was dry, and entertained. He was torturing the poor girl. Sakuno clenched her chest. She fell to the floor, coughing like mad. Ryoma ran to her, helping her up. "Ryuzaki, daijobu?" he asked worriedly. "I forgot that I need to drink my medicine before doing any physical activity, that's all. Nothing to worry about," she said weakly. She walked one step forward and fainted. Luckily, Ryoma was right behind her.

In Ryoma's room, Sakuno was on his bed, a towel on her forehead. Ryoma sat next to her, Sakuno mumbling in her sleep. Ryoma would hear an occasional "I love him so much" or a soft "You're my prince, Ryoma-kun" coming from her. He couldn't help but smile at these words.

The next couple of days, Sakuno was careful to not do anything extreme. If she was going to play tennis, it would be a light warm-up that wouldn't make her sweat too much, just a bit. Then she would take a quick shower and help Nanako prepare dinner, and help Ryoma's mom clean the house. It was like that for a while until she was finally strong enough to actually do things that can wear her out without fainting. Ryoma and Sakuno would always go to the park and play anything they could think of. Sakuno's personal favorite was a game where she would take one of Ryoma's items while he was asleep, and would climb up a tree and see how long it took him to find out it was gone. She thought it was funny how he could never find her until he looked up in the tree where he was sleeping. As soon as Ryoma climbed up and got his thing, Sakuno would stick out her tongue and say, "Mada mada dane, Ryoma-kun." Ryoma's favorite game was Steal the Bacon.

He could use that as an excuse to steal Sakuno's hair clip and rubber bands, and let her long auburn hair flow like a waterfall behind her. Plus, he could brush up on his footwork, while Sakuno's clumsiness would fade away. That was typically a day in the park for them, and they loved it because they had each other's company.


	3. III

Until Sakuno's grandmother came back things were seemingly normal everyday. It was the sane schedule:

1. Wake up and do morning duties

2. Chores (or go to school if it was a weekday)

3. Go to the park and play (or do homework if they had any)

4. Dinner

5. Sleep

When Sumire came and picked up Sakuno from Ryoma's house, Ryoma was pissed. He was actually HAPPY the last couple of weeks he had spent with Sakuno. Now he knew he loved this girl for sure (even though he had already told her), but he can't help but feel that she had become part of his life. He WANTED her. He NEEDED her. Ryoma would mentally slap himself for thinking this, but he realized this only just now, that she was leaving. Kami-sama, he was over-exaggerating. It's not like she's leaving his life forever. He'll still see her at his tennis games and at school. There's nothing to worry about.

"Ja ne, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno interrupted his thoughts. "I'll see you tomorrow Ryuzaki," he said smiling. Sakuno twitched. Since when does Ryoma smile…for no reason? Shocked as she was Sakuno managed to make her way out the door, and all the way home.

Later that night, when she changed into her PJs, Sakuno started at her bed. She hadn't slept in it for so long, she felt like something was missing. She lay down on her bed. Something was missing…but what? She shifted around for ten minutes, trying to figure it out, until she came to a conclusion. _Ryoma-kun is missing_ she thought. She remembered how she had slept with him, his arms wrapped around her in a loving embrace.

Meanwhile, at Ryoma's house…

Ryoma was sitting on his bed, not wanting to go to sleep. He wanted Sakuno there, in his arms, her breath tickling his neck. He refused to go to sleep without her. But seeing as to how that probably won't happen, he simply gave up and grabbed Karupin in a loose hug. It wasn't the same. He grabbed a large pillow. Zip, nada. "Sakuno, it hasn't even been a day yet, and I'm already missing you," he said, regretting it when it came out of his mouth. "Great. Just what I needed. Why Ryuzaki? Why do you have to be so damn cute, so nice and down to earth, and not selfish? You're driving me crazy!" he whispered, a smile on his face. _See! You've even got me smiling, and I don't smile this often_ he thought.

The next morning, Sakuno found a surprise waiting outside of her house. Ryoma was waiting for her, school uniform and everything already put on. Sakuno blushed. Sakuno put on her school uniform and left her hair down. She brushed it so it doesn't look like she barely woke up and hurried downstairs. She left a note on the table telling her grandmother she left early to school, and dashed out the door. Ryoma smirked. "What took you so long?" Sakuno couldn't help but smile. They walked to school together. Ryoma and Sakuno realized that they didn't have breakfast, so they decided to stop at a dinner and order something to go. They went to the tennis garden and ate there. Ryoma ate his breakfast and went to go practice on a wall. Sakuno ate hers and decided to play Ryoma a quick tennis match before heading up to school.

After school, Sakuno waited for Ryoma to finish tennis practice and they walked home together. Sakuno and Ryoma didn't say much, but when they did, it was about what happened to Horio and Tomoka during lunch.

"Ryuzaki, did you see what happened to Mr. Two-years of Tennis experience and that friend of yours during lunch?"

"Yes, I did. Personally, I think it was funny they way Tomo-chan looked when she found out that she was hand-cuffed with Horio. I think they're perfect for each other."

"Tch, you're serious. I mean, one of them is bad enough. Both of them together will just give me a big headache."

"Ryoma-kun, don't worry about it. I'm sure that they'll be much quieter when they found out that Momo-senpai and Eiji-senpai made them go out tonight."

"I won't believe that until I hear that. Well, here we are."

Ryoma and Sakuno had arrived in front of her gate. "See you at school tomorrow, Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno as she happily skipped to her doorstep. "Same here," said Ryoma as he lazily lifted his hand up and waved.

Sakuno opened her door and took off her shoes. "Today was a miracle. I wonder if this is how it will be everyday from now on," said Sakuno happily. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	4. IV

**I will NEVER own Prince of tennis even though i want to. **

**Please Read and Review**

For the last couple of weeks, it was like this:

Ryoma would walk to Sakuno's house and eat breakfast.

Sakuno would wait for Ryoma and they would walk to his house.

Sakuno had dinner at Ryoma's house and walked home.

Ryoma and Sakuno had gotten awfully close. Nanjiro started pushing Ryoma to hook up with Sakuno, but he would just answer with a smirk. Sakuno lost her stuttering around Ryoma, and she also tripped less often. Plus, thanks to Ryoma's idea of a 'date', she has improved her tennis a lot.

"Oba-san!" screamed Sakuno. Apparently, she had fallen off her bed again. Sumire rushed up to Sakuno's side and picked her up. She straightened her up into a standing position, when Sakuno let out a yelp. Sumire let go, and Sakuno fell face first on the ground. "Sakuno, daijobu?" asked her grandmother worriedly. "Hai. Except that my ankle hurts oba-san." Sumire gestured that Sakuno stayed there and went to go get a roll of Band-aids. She came back and wrapped it around her ankle when there was a knock on the door. "It must be Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno. She nodded. "IF IT'S YOU RYOMA, YOU CAN COME IN. IF IT'S ANYBODY ELSE, YOU CAN GO AWAY NOW UNLESS YOU WANT TO GET YOUR SORRY ASSES KICKED BY AN OLD LADY!!!" she yelled. Sakuno sweat-dropped. The door opened, and then footsteps were heard. Then, Ryoma's figure was seen at the door. He stared at his sensei, and then at Sakuno's leg. "What did you do to yourself Ryuzaki?" he asked, eyeing her ankle. "Not much, except that I fell off the bed," answered Sakuno. He bit his tongue, trying to hold off a laugh, but obviously, his face didn't show it. "What a coincidence. I fell off in the morning too," said Ryoma, showing no emotion in his voice. He lifted up his black pants, and you could see wrapping on his leg. _This was going to be a long walk to school _thought Sakuno and Ryoma.

On their way to school, Ryoma tripped three times, while Sakuno tripped over seventeen times. But who's counting? Anyways, the bell rang when they got to school, and Ryoma smirked. "You see. It's all your fault Ryuzaki," he said, and walked off into his 1st period. Sakuno walked to her class.

After school, Ryoma and Sakuno walked to the tennis courts together. Unfortunately, Momo-senpai and Eiji-senpai were looking at them. Then they eyed their legs. "Aww, how cute. Ochibi and Ryuzaki-chan are finally together!" exclaimed Eiji-senpai. Ryoma, being the cool collected guy he was, simply ignored this. Sakuno just blushed really hard. "Oi, Ochibi, why don't you and Ryuzaki-chan come eat burgers with us. Eiji's treat!" said Momo-senpai with a smile plastered on his face. "Whatever, as long as you don't do anything stupid," said Ryoma shrugging. Sakuno saw that Ryoma was blushing and giggled.

After practice, they all headed for burgers. _This is going to be interesting, _thought Momo-senpai.

Ryoma sat next to Sakuno, and Momo and Eiji sat in front of them. All of them except Sakuno ordered burgers with large fries. Sakuno was fine with just a chocolate milkshake. They sat there talking about the past few days, except Ryoma, who was expecting Momo to pull something. What he was pulling, he had no idea. But he made it his goal for the remainder of the time to find out what. "Ano…Momo-senpai. I need to step out for a while. I need to tell oba-san that I'm here with you guys," said Sakuno taking her purse. She stood up and rushed out the door. _Perfect _thought Momoshiro. "So, Ochibi, how's it going? I mean…with Sakuno?" asked Eiji. Ryoma flinched, his eye twitching. After a few moments of silence, they heard Sakuno practically shout a swear word. "RYOMA-KUN!!!!!" she called, still standing outside. Wondering what she could possibly want, he walked outside, staying a good distance away from her. Sakuno stiffly moved her head to face Ryoma. She made him look at her cell-phone, and Ryoma let out what could be mistaken as a squeak, blushing almost as hard as Sakuno. On her cell-phone red a text message saying:

Dear Ryuzaki-chan and Ochibi,

Dammit! Ryoma, stop trying to eat Sakuno-chan's face when you two are making-out. You look like a damn vampire. And Sakuno…no never mind…you're off the hook.

-Your loving and caring senpais!

P.S. Why don't you guys get a room?

Ryoma's eye was twitching, but his fists were clenched. Normally, he would've kept his cool, but knowing as how this could lead to bigger problems, he felt like beating the living daylights out of his stupid and somehow more annoying than Horio and Osakada or whatever her name was. Ryoma stormed into the restaurant, dragging Sakuno. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!? WHY DID YOU SEND THIS TO HER DAMN CELL PHONE? DO YOU GUYS EVEN HAVE THE GUTS TO COME UP TO ME AND SAY THAT TO ME FACE?!?HUH?!? YOU FREAKEN IDIOTS! I SWEAR, YOU GUYS ARE WORSE THAN MY BAKA HENTAI-LOVING OYAJI!!!" yelled Ryoma, not hesitating to leave them a few bruises in the process. "Chill Echizen," said Eiji, fear clearly taking over. "You guys want to see me eat her face, I'll show you eating her face!" shouted Ryoma, taking Sakuno's wrist and pulling her closer to him, catching her lips in his. "Oi, Ochibi, you keep that pose!" said Eiji taking a camera out of his pocket, snapping pictures without them noticing. Momo was practically in the floor, clutching his stomach in pain from laughing so hard. "We…got…gold…here!," he said through his short, uneven breaths.


	5. V

Sakuno stood there, red in the face. After Ryoma pulled away, he looked around for Eiji and Momoshiro. He looked at the floor. They were rolling around, laughing as hard as their lungs would allow them to. "Echizen, you need help!" said Eiji, still laughing. "You might as well take a CPR class, seeing as you definitely can't even express your affection right." Ryoma grew mad. "Oh yeah, what makes you think I love her?" demanded Ryoma. Eiji choked. He blinked and managed to say, "You mean, you don't like her? 'Cuz by the looks of it, you two are always together, and you haven't let go of her hand." Ryoma blushed. "Okay, so maybe I do. But that doesn't give you the right to tell me how to do the things I do." Sakuno carefully slipped from his grasp, and walked out of the restaurant. Ryoma noticed, but decided it was better to let her have some time to herself.

Sakuno stared at the ground. Then she looked up at the stars that were lighting her way home. She let out a long sigh. "I wonder if Ryoma's only saying that because he was mad. But then, the other night…he told me that personally. But for some strange reason, I can't help but wonder if he's only consumed by thoughts that he has never felt, so he thinks that he loves me," whispered Sakuno.

Back at the restaurant, Ryoma was starting to worry. He knew Sakuno was bad at directions. She would probably end up going to the wrong street and house. "I have to go," said Ryoma, grabbing his stuff. "Fine then, we'll see you tomorrow Ochibi," called Eiji.

Sakuno managed to find her way home and she just went in, took off her shoes and went to her room. She closed the door behind her, and plopped down on her bed, thinking about Ryoma's angry state. She quickly fell asleep, but she kept on having strange dreams.

_Sakuno was leaning on a Sakura tree. She noticed a strange figure making its way to her. As it got closer, she realized how it looked more and more like Ryoma. When it was no more than a foot in front of her, it started to say something. "Ryuzaki, I need to tell you something. You must know that I've always hated you; you are nothing but a burden to me. You are annoying, and you're clumsy sense of direction cost me my tennis match when I first met you. For that I will never forgive you." It raised a hand and slapped her cheek. Sakuno was quaking in fear, tears streaming down her face. She raised a hand and touched her burning cheek. Then, everything went black. _

Sakuno woke up, and touched her cheek. "Thank Kami-sama, it was only a dream," she said, relieved. "It was so…strange. It felt almost real." She turned on her side, and looked at the clock. The bright red numbers read '3:47'. She closed her eyes, and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

The next day, Sakuno woke up finding her eyes tear strained. She didn't remember crying the night before. How could that happen? Then she remembered the dream she had. She shrugged it off, and went downstairs to make breakfast.

Ryoma stopped by the house at noon and invited Sakuno to a movie that he and Momoshiro were going to go see with Anne. She accepted and went upstairs to get some money. The entire walk to the theaters was quiet. Too uncomfortable for Ryoma. He stopped to look at Sakuno. Her hair was out of those braids; her eyes didn't seem to have the usual happy sparkle in her eyes, and she kept on biting on her finger (something she only did when she was nervous). Something was bothering her, and he knew it. "Ryuzaki, is something wrong?" he asked, no emotion hinted in his voice. Sakuno nodded. She walked past Ryoma and motioned for him to keep moving. Ryoma glanced at her and then caught her wrist. "Ryuzaki is there something you want to talk about?" he asked worriedly. Sakuno shook her head, and bit her finger again. Ryoma let go of her hand and moved in front of her. "There's something you're not telling me. I don't know what it is, but I just want to help. If that's not enough for you, then I understand. Momo-senpai and Eiji-senpai are annoying sometimes," said Ryoma, making Sakuno smile weakly. "Ryoma-kun, I'll tell you what's bothering me."

She told him about the dream, and how she thought that everything between them was going to change, and how maybe, she had a feeling it was going to happen. Ryoma smirked. "You honestly think that's going to happen? C'mon, you know better than that. You know that I have feelings for you, and that's not going to change." Sakuno smiled and wrapped her arms around Ryoma's neck. "Arigatou, Ryoma-kun," she said into his hair. Ryoma hugged her back, and they stayed like that for a couple of minutes before realizing that they were going to be late.


	6. VI

During the movie, Sakuno kept on closing her eyes, and squeezing Ryoma's hand so hard, he could've sworn it lost all its circulation. But he didn't mind. The fact that she was there with him was enough to keep him happy. He looked over at Anne and Momoshiro. He tried the "yawn and put your shoulder around the girl" trick and Ryoma was surprised that it actually worked. He tried it on Sakuno during the end of the movie, and she ended up falling asleep on him. He smirked.

When they got out, Sakuno was the happiest of them all to leave. She wasn't normally the type to watch horror movies. She just had a big disliking for them.

After they all settled down Sakuno from going to extreme hyper ness levels of happiness, they went to the park, where Anne had prepared a picnic. They finished eating, and went to the local amusement park, and stayed there for the rest of the day.

AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK….

"C'mon Ryoma-kun! Let's go!" said Sakuno, dragging Ryoma to a roller coaster that was so big; it looked like it touched the moon. He wasn't too fond of heights. In fact, it all had to do because of what happened one day in America.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Ryoma-chan! Hurry your dinner is getting cold!" called out his mother. "Coming kaa-san!" yelled the five year old figure of Ryoma. He was standing on top of a tree when he found that his shoelaces were untied. He bent down to tie them when …BAM! He fell hard on his head and ended up crying._

_**End of Flashback**_

When Ryoma realized that they were already in line for the roller coaster, he saw his whole life flash in front of him. He tried to find away to get out, but he couldn't find any.

As soon as it was their turn to get on, Ryoma panicked, but had no choice but to get on it.

AFTER A FEW MOMENTS OF SCREAMING AND TWISTING AROUND…

Ryoma was green in the face, and Sakuno was laughing. Anne and Momoshiro took notice of Ryoma's poor state and decided to cool down for the rest of the day.

By the end of the day, they all went to see the fireworks near a fantasy-like castle. It was so beautiful, and shiny. Ryoma took Sakuno's hand in his as they gazed at the sky, lightened by some stars and artificial lights.


	7. VII

"RYOMA-KUN!!!!WAKE UP!!!IT'S ALREADY NOON!" called Sakuno. Ryoma lazily opened his eyes and got out of bed. Sakuno was downstairs making him breakfast (or lunch). "Do you have to be so loud Ryuzaki?" he said rubbing his temples. Sakuno smiled sweetly and giggled. "Since it's the only way to get you out of bed…yes." She placed a plate in front of him with rice and pickled vegetables. He looked up, but he saw no Sakuno. _She's probably getting some water from the back_, thought Ryoma. Ever since they went on this field trip, Sakuno and Ryoma wanted to share a cabin together. Sadly, Momo, Eiji, and Oishi went as chaperons.

Ryoma and Sakuno were sitting near a stream. Sakuno was getting wet with that annoying friend of hers, Tomoka. They looked like they were having fun. Ryoma was just at the edge getting buckets of water they might need for the night. Sakuno looked over at Ryoma and smiled menacingly. She filled up her mouth with water and ran over to Ryoma and hugged him. The send Ryoma hugged back, she spat all the water out on his head. "ARGH! RYUZAKI! YOU ARE SO IMMATURE!!!" he yelled. Sakuno just smiled and ran back to play with Tomoka.

Oishi and Momo were playing ping-pong on a table in the arcade near the cabins. "OI!!!MOMO!!WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT MAN? IF YOU CAN PLAY TENNIS, THEN YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO PLAY PING-PONG!!!" scolded Oishi. "Whatever you say. Hey you wanna go check on Ryuzaki-chan and Ochibi?" asked Momo. Out of nowhere, Eiji appeared saying he was ready to go. Oishi just nodded, thinking that this was going to end up bad.

"Eiji, you wanna go grab a burger?"

"Momo, I told you, there are no burger shops in the forest!"  
"WHA-YOU NEVER SAID THAT!!!"

"YES I DID! NOW SHUP UP!"

"Fine."

"SHHHHHH, I hear Ryuzaki-chan."

"I-it hurts Ryoma-kun!"  
"Fine. I'm going to take it off, okay?"  
"O-okay, be gentle."  
"Look at it Ryuzaki."  
"It's not so bad. OUCH!!!"  
"Too tight, huh?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Look at it now, see, there are consequences for your actions."

"Okay, just hurry up Ryoma-kun. It's hurting more every time."

"GAH! What are you doing to Ryuzaki-chan?!?" yelled Eiji, busting down the door. He looked at Sakuno and Ryoma. Ryoma was wrapping a bandage around Sakuno's leg, which looked badly injured. "Wha-what happened?" asked Momo. "Clumsy Ryuzaki here fell in the stream so I brought her back to the cabin," he said smirking. Sakuno's face turned a light pink. "R-Ryoma kun, the only reason I fell was because you fell on top of me," she said smiling. "Oh…yeah. I guess clumsiness is contagious," he said smiling back. "Okay…are you two together or something? Something's going on, and I won't rest until I find out what's happening here!!!" yelled Momo. Eiji, Sakuno, and Ryoma sweat dropped. "We aren't together you idiot, now get outta the cabin, I need some shut-eye," said Ryoma, looking annoyed. They did as they were told. Getting on a 15 year old's bad side isn't a really good idea.

Sakuno and Ryoma went to bed much, much later than they had expected. Ryoma was watching a tennis match on TV and Sakuno was just trying to keep awake, but eventually fell asleep on Ryoma's shoulder. When he was done watching TV, he woke up Sakuno and they went to the bedroom. Sakuno quickly put on her PJs and then slipped into bed next to Ryoma. He wrapped an arm around her waist and they went to sleep together, like they did since they were 12.

Sakuno opened her eyes to see that her face was on Ryoma's face. That was nothing new to her because she woke up like that every morning, thought it was barely 3 in the morning. Ryoma was just staring at the ceiling, his arm still on Sakuno's waist. He looked as if he was in deep thought, but snapped out of it as Sakuno stirred in his arm, trying to go back to sleep. He smirked and tried to go back to sleep as well.

The fact that they weren't together really bothered Ryoma. He loved her, and she knew it, but somehow, he felt as if they were already together. He had never given it much thought before. Why was it bugging him so much? He had to ask her soon, or else this feeling inside him will never disappear.

"Ryuzaki, I need to tell you something?" said Ryoma as they walked to the flower field. She looked up at him, a sign that she was listening. "Ryuzaki…no, Sakuno…will…will you…," he said, sounding nervous. "Kami-sama. I'm never going to get through like this," he mumbled. "Sakuno, will you be…my…um…" he said again. "C'mon Ryoma-kun, you know you can tell me anything," she said reassuringly, putting her arms around his and leaning her head on his shoulder. He felt more comfortable and thought he could do it this time. "Sakuno, w-will you b-be my g-girlfriend?" he asked stuttering nervously again. Sakuno looked up and laughed softly. _Oh great, now she thinks I'm a laughing stock_, thought Ryoma. "Ryoma-kun, you already know the answer to that. But to make it officially, I'll answer. Yes, I'd be glad to be your girlfriend," she said smiling. Ryoma smiled and embraced her and leaned in to kiss her, but they were rudely interrupted by 3 idiots by the names of Momo, Oishi, and Eiji. "Alright Ochibi! Now you're finally with Ryuzaki-chan!" they yelled in unison. Sakuno looked pissed off, something that has never been seen before. "Hey, you guys think that you guys can be popping out of nowhere when Ryoma and I are alone! Man, you guys are annoying! I can't believe how immature you guys are! Seriously, you guys need therapy! YOU KNOW WHAT?!? I'LL JUST GIVE YOU SOME THERAPY RIGHT NOW!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She rolled up her sleeves and started to throw a punch right at Momo, but was caught by Ryoma's hand. "Sakuno, I think that's enough. Seeing you with all your raging glory was enough to scare them," he said teasingly. Sakuno calmed down and walked with Ryoma to the flower field.Ryoma and Sakuno sat down on the mat, and Ryoma took out a wrapped up package from his pocket and handed it to Sakuno. She looked at the box and then to Ryoma. She played around with the ribbon, and then decided to open it. Inside was a beautiful necklace with silver chains and a blue diamond heart. Sakuno was shocked and her tears were building up in her eyes. She then hugged Ryoma and kissed him on the cheek. Pretty soon, night fell and they fell asleep with only the stars (and some very nosy senpais) watching them.


	8. VIII

**I don't own prince of tennis sady. Oh Well Read and Review please. **

_2 years later…_

**Ryoma's House:**

"OYAJI!!!" called a very pissed off Ryoma, holding something in his hands.

Nanjiro came into the room, looking very pleased with himself. Ryoma was holding one of his 'newspapers' in his hands, and he was blushing madly.

"You stupid old man!!! Keep your so called entertainment out of my room!!!"

He tossed the magazine to his father and slammed the door shut.

_If Sakuno saw that, I would be totally dead. If that idiot of a father I have finds out about Sakuno, I'll never live this down _thought Ryoma.

**Sakuno's House:**

"Oba-chan!!!! Dinner's ready!!!!" chirped Sakuno merrily from the kitchen.

Sumire came into the room, looking tired. Ever since she retired, Sakuno has been helping do most of the stuff around the house has a part time job. She's too busy now to remember about Ryoma, even though they occasionally talk to each other at school.

"Sakuno how's school?" asked her grandmother.

"It's fine…I guess. There's an upcoming tennis tournament I wanna participate in. The good thing is that its mixed gender, so I might be able to compete with people from the girls' tennis team and the boys' tennis team," she said.

"That's good to hear. Your form has greatly improved, and I think that you actually have a chance of winning," said her grandmother encouragingly.

Sakuno nodded.

_I hope I'm good enough to actually be Ryoma-kun's equal. If not, then I hope I can win a couple a matches _thought Sakuno.

**1 day before the tennis tournament:**

"Ryoma-kun!" called Sakuno, running to catch up to him.

At the sound of his name he turned around.

"Sakuno," he said, slowing himself down so she can catch up.

Within seconds, they were walking together to the school building.

"Ryoma-kun, I have to tell you something. I'm taking part in the tournaments tomorrow. Are you going to play?" she said.

"Well…I don't know…let's see…I have nothing to do tomorrow except sleep…"he said mockingly.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said smiling.

"Yeah," he said.

**Tournament Day:  
**The stands were crowded. Sumire was watching her granddaughter on one court, while Nanjiro was watching his good-for-nothing son.

Both were doing well, especially Sakuno, who was impressed that she had won so many matches so far. Ryoma was acting as if this was all too easy.

Before the final match was announced, an MVP from both genders would play each other to see who would go onto the final rounds. Ryoma was sure he was going to be the MVP, so he just stayed calm.

When the matches were announced, both Ryoma and Sakuno went to the courts to check who was playing who. The results would leave them scarred for life.

**The Results:  
**"WHAT?!?" they exclaimed in unison. Ryoma and Sakuno looked at the announcer.

"That's right! You, Ryuzaki Sakuno, and you, Echizen Ryoma, will face off in this match to see who plays the next opponent. Also, the loser will get a small prize for participating, that way, it won't be too depressing."

Sakuno and Ryoma exchanged looks, and Sakuno looked as though she was gonna go up there and kick that guy's ass. Ryoma looked calm on the outside, but on the inside, he wanted to go and slap the crap out of that announcer guy.

**The Match:  
**Ryoma was tired of running around. Sakuno was red in the face for two reasons:

It was a hot sunny day, and she was playing tennis.

She was playing the person she admired the most in the whole world!

Sakuno threw the ball up into the air and tried out her new serve: Neko hit(basically an imitation of the Twist serve, only a bit more power-packed and speed enforced.)

Ryoma didn't know what hit him. He knew Sakuno was now a decent tennis player, but to pull off something like that…was unbelievable.

Ryoma picked up the ball and served it normal. Sakuno hit it back, and Ryoma did too. Sakuno, being her clumsy self, tripped on her own two feet.

About an hour later…the winner was…

Wow, this isn't surprising. Ryoma beat Sakuno. Sakuno got a runner up prize as promised- a tennis kit and an MP3 player.

"Congratulations, Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno, still red in the face from all the running around they did.

"Hn. Good game, Sakuno," he said, shaking her hand.


	9. IX

"Oyaji, what did you wake me up for?" asked Ryoma sleepily, running his finger through his hair.

"Well, I decided that it was time that you and I had a little talk," said Nanjirou sheepishly.

"We already talked, now I'm leaving," said Ryoma annoyed.

"Now so fast there, kiddo. You may leave AFTER we've had this talk," said Nanjirou seriously.

Ryoma obeyed.

"Now, I've seen that you've taken quite a liking to Sakuno-chan. In fact, I've noticed that you guys are hanging out more often."

Ryoma just sat there, wondering where this was going to lead to.

"Son, you're at the age when you turn into a man. If you love Sakuno-chan, go out and embrace and tell her you love her before any other man does," said Nanjirou, putting one hand on his son's shoulder.

"That was a nice speech and all, but there's something wrong with what you said," said Ryoma smirking.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" asked Nanjirou, looking curiously over to his son.

"Sakuno and I have been together for almost two years," said Ryoma.

Nanjirou was shocked. In fact, he was so shocked that he lost his balance and fell. He quickly recovered and then stared at Ryoma.

"What the hell? You mean I just wasted five minutes listening to you about something I already had?" asked Ryoma, annoyance still clear in his voice.

Nanjirou sweat dropped. "Not quite. There are also some other things. I was spying on you yesterday and I noticed some things," Nanjirou was cut off there by Ryoma. He had clasped his hand over Nanjirou's mouth.

"You. Did. What?" asked Ryoma in a deadly tone.

"I went spying on you and the Ryuzaki girl yesterday. IS THAT A PROBLEM?" he asked right back. The look on Nanjirou's face would've made your average everyday guy pee in his pants, but Ryoma was being Ryoma, just standing there watching his very sad excuse for a father. Ryoma loved him, but he still thought that his dad was too out of hand sometimes.

"Of course it a problem, baka. I can't believe you. Stay out of my personal life, will you? And if you're thinking that I'm gonna do something to Sakuno, then boy, are you wrong. I don't have a perverted mind like you," snapped Ryoma. And with that, he stormed off to his room.

_In Ryoma's room:_

Ryoma was right there on his bad, glaring at the ceiling. He was thinking about they talk he had with his father. It was stupid, but it also made him think. He KNEW that he would NEVER take advantage of Sakuno. But somehow, it kept bothering him.

For a while, he thought he had gone mental. He kept hearing little voices in his head.

_You love her._

So?

_Don't you plan on doing something with her?_

No.

_Tch. You're totally worthless._

Like I care.

_Whatever. _

"Damn Oyaji…I'll kill you if I start thinking perverted thoughts like you," cursed Ryoma.

_In the Living Room:_

"ACHOO!!!!!"

Nanjirou sniffed. "Must be allergy season."


	10. X

Sorry that it took so long to update. I have been really busy. This might be the last chapter for a while. I'm in my last year of Junior high and I'm loaded with stuff to do. Also I want to keep a minimum of a B average so I don't really have time for much. That and the fact that I have been having major writer's block for both this story and Meeting Again. Sorry that it is so short. It is all I could come up with. I can't promise I'll update soon. Give me until May which is when I graduate. Sorry. Any way hope you like.

I don't own because if I did a lot more Sakuno/Ryoma fluff would be going on. Lol!!

Ryoma sat on the bleachers watching his sempai. They were playing between each other. He was 20 now. He hadn't seen them in a while since he had become pro. Reaching down into his bag he took a small box out and opened it. He had bought it on impulse. A spur of the moment you could say. It was an emerald ring with rubies and sapphires around it. He knew she would love it. He had been dating Sakuno for nearly 8 years now. Nothing had changed between them except he loved her more then life itself. Now the question was did she feel the same way. He thought back to all the times in which she was with him. She looked so happy. He leaned back and thought some more. finally making up his mind he, called his old teammates. Together they devised a plan. Taka was going to cook the meal. Tezuka and Oishi would make sure Sakuno arrived safely and was prepared. Kaidoh was going tp be the guard so that noone would bther them. Momo and Eji were going to decorate the place, and fill it with roses Sakuno's favorite flowers, and Fuji was going to play the music and take pictures/record it. Which ever he decides.

They planned everything ahead of time. Ryoma wanted everything to be perfect. Opening the box he looked at it and smiled. Putting it in his drawer, he lied on his bed. He thought to himself how he was going to do it, and what he was going to say. He spent nearly all night thinking of a way he was going to do it. He finally came up with one. It was the perfect way to propose to Sakuno. Going to bed he fell asleep dreaming of her kisses and hugs that will forever be his once she becomes Sakuno Echizen.


	11. XI

Sakuno was sitting at the very front of the court. She had the closest sit possible to the tennis match that was occurring. Her hands were wound tight around each other.

'I knew he would struggle with Roger.' She thought. So far it was a tie. Two sets a piece. She hoped and prayed for a victory.

Sakuno remembered when he lost to Rafael; he went into a slump kept trying figure out what mistakes he made that caused him to lose the match, and it wasn't even a real one, it was for fun.

Not even beating that asswipe Novak Djokovic brought him out of it.

She remembered him telling her it was because he beat the third seed, but not the first. Now here he was playing the second seed in hopes of winning the final and getting one step closer to beat Nadal.

Looking toward the courts and scoreboard she realized it was match point for Federer. She wanted to close her eyes, just in case, but couldn't find herself to do so. Her eyelids were practically glued open.

The serve came and he returned it back and forth, back and forth they went until….. Federer made a mistake causing the ball to hit the net. It was a deuce now, and it continued but now advantage was his. They volleyed for nearly ten minutes before it became his point.

Leaning forward against the rail she watched the last fifty minutes of the match for each point they got it took like five minutes to get. This would be one of the longest matches in history. The longest being this year's Wimbledon final match of Federer against Nadal. Match point finally came in his favor. Standing she leant over the ledge as far as she could without falling off. She watched, hoped and prayed and then finally it came….. Ryoma's victory.

The crowd roared, and he fell to his knees hands in the air. Getting up, he shook hands with Federer and went to his bag where he took out a necklace. She was touched to see that it was the silver chain that had the tennis ball and racket she had given him only days before as congratulations for making it so far in the tournament.

A reporter walked up to him and began asking him questions, but before answering him he said excuse me and that he'd be right back. Ryoma walked to where Sakuno was standing in the crowd and said "What? No congratulations?" Laughing she nodded and he helped her down from where she was.

Sakuno gave him a big kiss right on the lips which he deepened instanlt pulling apart she was deep red and he laughed before wrapping his arm around her waist and walking back to where the reporter stood. To one question he replied, "I couldn't have done it with my girl" and she knew that she made a difference.

To him, Sakuno made it all worth while and, made everything worth it. All the hassle and training, and that as long as she was there beside him he would be okay he wouldn't go crazy. Looking up at him with a smile, he bent down and gave her a chaste kiss before continuing to answer questions, not once loosening the grip he had on her.


End file.
